The Great Starship Race
| number = 67 | stardate = 3223.1 | date = 2269 | author = Diane Carey | published = | format = paperback | pages = 305 | ISBN = ISBN 0671872508 | altimage = theGreatStarshipRaceBack.jpg }} The Great Starship Race is a Star Trek novel, the 67th book in the numbered series of TOS novels published by Pocket Books. This volume was written by Diane Carey and released in October 1993. Description :When a friendly, alien people called the Rey make contact with the Federation, they are thrilled to learn the galaxy has a large number of intelligent races. To bring the myriad cultures to their world, the Rey host a celebration - inviting space faring peoples to send representative ships to compete against one another and is born. :As the Federation's flagship, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|U.S.S. ''Enterprise]] under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, is sent to compete. But the event takes a dark turn when a Romulan warship arrives and demands to join the race. Soon, Kirk and the Romulan commander are engaged in a deadly game of cat and mouse, and, for Kirk and his crew, the race becomes a struggle for survival. Faced with treachery at every turn, Kirk must protect his ship from relentless attack and prevent the annihilation of an entire world.'' References Characters :Buck Ames • Antonoff • Beneon • Pavel Chekov • DeCamp • Kenneth Dodge • Miles Glover X • Peter Hall • Hanashiro • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Sam Oats • • John Orland • Osso • Nancy Ransom • Rioc • Turrice Roon • Royenne • Montgomery Scott • Ben Shamirian • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Hans Tahl • T'Noy • • Nyota Uhura • Vorry • Valdus Ionis Zorokove Helmut Appenfeller • Ian Blackington • Leo Blaine • • Steve Daunt • • Eliior • Bjorn Faargensen • Christoff Gogine • Charles Goodyear IX • Sue Hardee • • Im • Thomas Jefferson • Kmmta • Legarratlinya • Samuel Li • Loracon • Sucice Miller • James Neumark • Sinclair Rowan • Tom Sawyer • Lauru ifan Ta • Thais Starships and vehicles :552-4 • • Blackjacket • The Blimp • Bluenose IV • Brother's Keeper (hospital ship) • Chessie • Cynthia Blaine • Dominion of Proxima • Drachenfels • Eienven • • Forbearant • Gavelan Star • • Haunted Forest • • • Irimlo Si • New Pride of Baltimore • Ozcice • Ransom Castle • • River of Will • • Specific • • Unpardonable • • Ytaho • • Locations :the galaxy • Starbase 10 • Starbase 16 Andor • Argelius • Bahamas • Baltimore • Canada • Colony Drachenfels • Daran V • Eminiar • Gullrey • Maryland • New Malura • Proxima Beta • Rigel IV • Rigel XII • Virginia • Races and cultures :Human • Rey • Romulan • Vulcan Klingon • Tellarite States and organizations :Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Blaine Aerospace Inc. • Braniian College • C&O Spaceroads, Inc. • Goodyear Inc. • Orion Union • Ransom Carnvale International Mining Corporation • Skol Brewery • Tricameron • Yukon University Science and classification :auxiliary monitor • beacon • command chair • disruptor • galaxy • light-year • monitor • neutron star • photon torpedo • plate tectonics • recorder marker • second • sensor • sensor shadow • space • star • starship • static • throat • turbolift • warp factor Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • centurion • commander • deckhand • engineer • ensign • hero • navigation specialist • officer • pirate • primus • representative • Starfleet Surgeon General • subcommander Other references :ball • boarding party • bridge • corkscrew • day • demotion • fish • Gaelic • gold • goose • • Imperial Swarm • month • planet • poetry • promotion • racecourse • road rally • science • science station • sector • starboard • string • Triple Crown • window graph • wood • year Appendices Images starshipRace.jpg|Cover image. theGreatStarshipRaceBack.jpg|Back cover image. theGreatStarshipRace.jpg|Cover art by Keith Birdsong. dasGrosseRaumschiffrennen.jpg|German language edition cover image. dasGrosseRaumschiffrennenR.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. valdus.jpg|Valdus Ionis Zorokove. jtkGSR.jpg|James T. Kirk. ent1701GS2.jpg| . scorah.jpg| . racers.jpg| and the other starships. ent1701GR.jpg| . ent1701tochter.jpg| . gullrey.jpg|Gullrey. Connections Timeline | nextpocket = Fracture | author = Diane Carey | beforea = Best Destiny | aftera = Descent | timeframe = Timeframe2 | primary = 2269 | date1 = 2158 | prevdate1 = The Sundered | nextdate1 = Dead Man's Hand | date2 = 2258 | prevdate2 = | nextdate2 = The Covenant of the Crown }} External links * category:tOS novels